The Boy Next Door
by mushi6618
Summary: After the defeat of the Beldam, Coraline is feeling rather safe. School has started and she's back exploring, but the door that leads to Other World has been opened once more. Can Coraline and her new friend Wybie survive a new adventure in Other World?
1. Wybie Lovat the Reaper

**The Boy Next Door**

_By: Mushi6618_

_In correlation with the release of the new movie Coraline and the fact that I have completely fallen for the book which I recently discovered, I've decided to make this story. Disclaimer: All the characters in Coraline including Coraline herself; belongs to the very hot looking Neil Gaiman, and Wybie belongs to Henry Selick's amazing creative thinking. P.S. – This story has nothing to do with the movie it just stems from the book and uses one of the characters from the movie. Enjoy…_

…

_Pink Palace Apartments…_

Exploring a school wasn't as fun as exploring around her new home, and although Coraline had made new friends of the apartment's residents she found that teachers and other students found her "over-active imagination" to be distracting in class. So it was no wonder why as soon as she got home the dreary grey sweater and skirt of her private school would come off for her more adventurous rain coat, lucky sweater, jeans, and boots. Taking a note pad and an orange which was stuffed in her pocket, Coraline walked into the foggy evening air of her new, no, it was just her home now. The adventure she'd had even before her family was settled in made it her home.

Now, almost a month after the whole ordeal she was back outside exploring the world and with her companion, a cat she named Cat. She was no longer able to converse with him, but could read his general body language. The feline rubbed up against her leg and looked up at her as if it were saying: "What are we doing today?"

"Passed the gate."

Coraline had never been past the gate by herself, her mother took her to meet an old elderly woman who said lived in the old grey house with her daughter and grandson. The gate was rusty with age to which its only purpose was to act as a property border. She was told not to go near the gate but her mother never mentioned anything about going passed it. So with her trusty sidekick, Coraline hopped the low rock wall just next to the rusting gate and landed in the slippery mud on the other side of her neighbor's property.

Wiping some of the mud off of her knees she got up and looked at her surroundings. Fog came up to her waist, which she had gotten used to, and in the distance she could see the ominous form of a dark grey house. Cat had climbed onto her shoulder as to avoid the mud, which made her slightly off balance but as she walked the ground became firmer. Coming up upon the house Cat jumped from her shoulder, and she realized the ground had turned to gravel and rock. It seemed the fog was even thicker in this area. Coraline couldn't even see her feet! Walking towards the towering building, which was small compared her own home, Coraline stared up wondering if this house held the same secrets hers did.

"Rrrrannnnwwwwooooo! Heeeehhhh!"

"Cat? What's the matter?"

Coraline tried to peer into the grey-white fog that surrounded her but saw nothing. In her arms the cat began to silently growl. Bending down, she felt the ground and with one hand holding the cat and one hand grasping a stick Coraline closed her eyes. There was someone behind her, she heard it. Turning around the cat jumped out of her arms and into the fog. Coraline stepped back from the direction she'd heard the sound till the back of her feet met up with the start of the rocky hillside. Scared at the sudden contact she turned around and looked up.

There standing above her was death.

A scream escaped her mouth just as Cat jumped on the things back. Being pushed from its perch the girlish-screaming death fell forward landing ungracefully on Coraline. Frightened she tried to push the horrifying creature off of her. Succeeding in her plan Coraline took to her feet, grabbed her stick, and prepared for the worst.

The worst was the painful groans of a brown curly haired boy who appeared out of the thick fog. His robes were actually a black trench coat with silver reflective stripes, and his bone face was the welding helmet he held in his hand. Frozen in place, mostly from shock for she had been expecting something evil, Coraline watched as the boy dusted himself off and turned to stare at her. He had an oval shaped face and as she looked closely at him, it was yellowish green eyes that stared intently back at her. Realizing she was staring Coraline averted her eyes, blushing for no apparent reason.

"No one's ever scared me like that before! What was that, an attack cat or something?"

Walking towards her, the smile on his face crooked, Coraline almost stepped backwards.

"Uh, oh. I don't mean any harm! I was just trying to scare ya. It worked too, well, till that cat of yours got the best of me!"

As his smile spread Coraline began to laugh as she thought back at how could she have thought this goofy boy was scary?

"My names Wybie, Wybie Lovat. What's your name?"

"Coraline Jones, nice to meet you."

"Caroline? That's a nice name. Oww! What was that for?"

"It's C_ora_line, ok"

"Oh, ok sorry. So whatcha doin' on my turf."

"Turf? Hehehe. I'm exploring, what else would I be doing?"

"I don't know there aren't a lot of other kids to play with around here."

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them; she didn't know what to say. Letting her eyes wander Coraline spotted Cat playing with a large yellow and icky looking slug. Making a face at the scene she turned to Wybie only to find he wasn't in the place he was before.

"Hey! Cat, don't touch Slug-zilla."

"Slug-_zilla_?"

Turning around she watched as Wybie shooed away Cat and with a pair of tweezers he pulled from his coat, picked up the slimy specimen. Walking back towards her Wybie shoved the slug up in front of her face.

"Eww, get that thing away."

"Aww, don't hate Slug-zilla."

"I don't hate it; I just think it's gross."

He just shrugged his shoulders and began showing her just what Slug-zilla could do. Apparently, the slug was a famous actor who could be "fake" eaten, used as snot, had attacked an innocent Japanese village, and was used as a mustache in a famous western movie. Coraline found herself enjoying her neighbors company and laughing at all the gags he would pull. Cat kept his distance from the two not enjoying the lack of attention, and Slug-zilla wishing it could trade places with the feline.

"How come I didn't see you?"

"What? Oh,well, the fog here can get really_ thick_."

"Psssfthahaha! No really how come you didn't stop by my house or something?"

"Well, I did over a month ago, but no one was home."

"…"

"Uh, anyway, my Grandma met your dad and mom so it was only a matter of time before we met, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess. You know a lot has happened since I moved here."

"Really? Like what, you fall down that well that's in your back yard?"

Coraline stopped for a moment, Cat came up to her side rubbing her leg to calm her down. Never would she want to fall down into that well.

"Hey, are you ok Coraline? You went pale all of a sudden. Uh, listen it's getting kind of dark, if you want I'll walk you home?"

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I'd like that."

The two children walked towards the faded pink apartment house joking with one another once again over Slug-zilla and eating the orange she'd brought. Making it to the front of Coraline's flat she invited Wybie in. Slug-zilla and Cat got acquainted with each other once again on the front lawn. Inside the house Coraline took of her yellow rain coat with Wybie in toe.

"Mom! Dad! I brought a friend over!"

"Coraline, don't yell, were right here."

Coraline's mother was sitting at the table typing on her computer while her father was busy at the stove trying to cook up another _gourmet_ meal. Everything was perfect and as it should be.

"Mom, this is Wybie Lovat, our neighbor. Is it ok if he stays for dinner?"

"Oh, no! Coraline I can't. I gotta take Slug-zilla back to his trailer…Plus, Grandma needs me to make dinner tonight. Sorry."

"Wylie, I'm fine if you want to stay."

"Dad, Wy_bie_."

"Right, sorry. It's ok, Wybie I made enough food for twenty people! I could gladly let you eat something quick here and give you some to take home."

"Mom is it ok with you?"

"Fine, whatever." (She was still engrossed in her typing.)

Coraline turned to look at Wybie.

"Well, I guess I could."

"Great, well Coraline, get you boyfriend a seat."

Coraline's mother stopped typing and both children frozen in mid chair set up at her father's word slip up. Coraline felt her face heat up and looking over at Wybie she noticed his tint a shade of red as well. _Boyfriend?_

"Charlie, can I have a talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Mel."

Coraline's mother got up out of her seat and pushed her husband into the next room.

"Just serve yourselves, ok Coraline?"

"S-sure, Mom."

"Y-yes, M-Mrs. Jones."

Coraline's dinner was silent till her mother and father came back to join them. She was sure no one remembered or even cared what they were eating as all four were red as the candle sticks set up on the table. But soon the uncomfortable atmosphere left and Coraline found her and her parents laughing at the jokes Wybie cracked. But all too soon was it time for Coraline's new friend to go. Her father had given him enough leftovers to keep him and his grandmother feed for the next week; to which he replied would probably get feed to the wildlife, that is if they'd even eat it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow after school, right?"

"Sure, Wybie. Just don't try to act all reapery on me again!"

"No problem. I'll think of something scarier. Ouch!"

"See you tomorrow Wybie!"

"Bye, Coraline!"

Coraline watched as her new friend ran home, jump the gate, and almost lost the packages in his arms. She hoped he didn't crush Slug-zilla that was tucked precariously in the back of his trench coats pocket.

"Coraline, bedtime!"

"Coming, Mom!"

That night Coraline went to sleep, peacefully dreaming of second adventures, building tall slugs, and a boy who wore a skull helmet. But, little did Coraline know that the other world inside of her house held a new surprise for her and her new found friend…

…

_This is just the first chapter and unfortunately it will be updated when I get the time. (I shouldn't even start a new story seeing how I haven't finished the current one I'm working on!) There will be a next chapter, so till then. _


	2. Beldam the Witch

**The Boy Next Door**

_By: Mushi6618_

_I don't know why but I'm really into this story. I'm also feeling a little guilty because I haven't updated my other story. Sorry to all my other readers. Anyway, Coraline and cast belong to Neil Gaiman and Wybie belongs to Henry Selick, I own nothing. I hope you enjoy the chapter, after this I have to get back to my other stories. So, Enjoy..._

…

_Wybie's House…_

Coraline never tasted lemon flavored cookies before. At first the thought of the bitter sour tasting fruit flavored cookies sounded unappetizing. But since Wybie assured her, she ended up popping one of the miniature lemon shaped cookies that Wybie's own Grandmother made into her mouth. The flavor was buttery with a citrus taste, almost like lemonade - only in a cookie form. Needless to say, Coraline found herself frequently going back for more.

With a handful of lemon cookies Coraline followed Wybie as he gave her the "grand tour" of his home. The houses furniture was worn and comfortable, the complete opposite of her deceased grandmother's furniture. She'd seen his attic, (bats and all) where he kept his telescope, and then down to his basement which reminded her of a cave, and where Slug-zilla resided. Coraline liked Wybie's house, including his mother's old room and office where they weren't allowed. They went in his grandmother's bed room with the pretty stained glass window - it was a picture of beauty and the beast. The house was bigger than it looked and so there was much to explore. Finally they ended up in Wybie's room where Coraline sat down on a bean cushion.

Wybie was sitting on his bed going through his book bag and pulled out two fruit flavored juice boxes and handed her one. Coraline in return gave him half the cookies still in her hand. The two sat enjoying their snack as Coraline looked around the room. I was big, much bigger than hers, and had a small TV in the corner of the room. There was a desk complete with chair that had dusty text books piled on it, an unmade bed, two bean chairs, a dresser, and a PS2 game console. Motorcycle and rock band posters covered over whatever paint or wallpaper there was. If you really paid attention to detail there were miniature basketball hoops on all the trash bins, which were surrounded by missed shots. With the exception that there was a classical and rather expensive looking light fixture that hung from the ceiling, it was the typical messy bedroom of a ten year old boy.

"So, Coraline what do you think of my _pad_."

"I don't know, I never thought you were much of a frog."

Both children broke into laughter at the silly joke. Finishing off her juice and cookies, Coraline made a slam dunk in one of the trash bins, while Wybie had to go pick up his missed shot.

"Now what should we do?"

"Hmm, I could show you my motorcycle."

"You have a _motorcycle_?"

"Well, Grandma classifies it as a moped, you know, a bike with an engine. But I like to think it's the real thing."

"Cool, I'd love to see it!"

Getting up Coraline followed Wybie down the stairs, though his living room, passed the kitchen, and out into his back yard. Outside a short distance from the house was a small work shed. Walking over to it, Wybie unlocked and opened the rusty door revealing a beat up old red bike with an uncovered motor in between the seat and handlebars. Next to that and further in the back was another bike, only that one was a dirty red dirt bike. Wybie brought the moped out of the shed. It looked like one of those old 50's bikes and had a crudely strapped motor to the center of it.

"Well, this is it. Isn't she a beauty! This used to be my grandfathers; he put the motor on before he died. But I fixed all the welds by myself."

"Whoa, that's amazing! Um, but what's with the one back there?"

Coraline pointed to the back of the shed and Wybie's face instantly lit up.

"Oh, that's the dirt bike I'm working on! I bought it for five bucks two years ago from a high school kid down the road. I've been fixing it up ever since."

"Does it run?"

"No, not yet. I don't know what the problem is, so I can get it started. Other than that it's done. Hey, want to go for a ride on my motorcycle?"

"You mean your _moped_? I guess so, just don't tell my mom ok. I already got in trouble for hoping our property border."

Coraline enjoyed the ride around Wybie's house, it was fast, exciting, and she was sure that if her mother had seen her she'd have been in a whole new world of trouble. When the ride was over and the bike stopped Coraline had been so focused on not falling off she'd forgotten to let go of Wybie. This in turn caused his normal fluid dismount from his bike to be one where he ended up on his rear. Coraline had followed suit but had landed on top of him, squishing him even further into the hard gravel road. Sitting up Coraline looked down at her new friend, their eyes meet for a moment, and then in a hurry they were both up off the ground faces turned to hide their blush. Wybie put his bike away and telling his grandmother he was going over to Coraline's, the walk to her house was silent.

Reaching the porch they passed Mrs. Spink and Mrs. Forcible taking their dogs for a walk. They waved at the two old actresses as they whispered and giggled with one another eyeing her and Wybie. Coraline could only wonder why they would be blushing while they did so. Who knew maybe they found some nice old navy men they met at their last bingo? Taking Wybie's hand Coraline lead him around there house, she wanted to show him her garden that she'd use in the future. Mister Bobo was out stretching his legs when the two walked past him.

"Hello, Coraline. Lovely day isn't it."

"Yes it is Mister Bobo. No fog for once."

"Wybie? My goodness I haven't seen you in ages. Just look how you've grown!"

"Heh, thanks Mister Bobo."

"Oh, Coraline. The mice say that you should check the well, or whatever that means. Silly, why would a little girl want to check a well? Oh well, I best be going. The mice have finally started to perform together!"

Coraline watched Mister Bobo happily climb up the stairs to his flat. Not taking her wide eyes off him. Just before the old circus performer entered his home he turned around and looked over the balcony at her and Wybie.

"I forgot! The mice also wanted to congratulate you on your new relationship! Good day, Coraline! Good luck, Wybie!"

Now both Coraline and Wybie stood staring wide eyed at the spot where Mister Bobo yelled down at them. A cool wind blew past the two and Wybie cough trying to ease whatever tension filled the air. Soon the silence was broken as Coraline rushed over to the boarded up well. She heard Wybie follow her as she slid to a stop on the edge of the boards. There sitting patiently was Cat.

"Cat, the key!"

Cat only blinked once. It was his way of speaking to her; two blinks for no, one blink for yes.

"A-and the h-hand?"

Another lone blink, another yes.

"Coraline what's going on?"

"Wybie, I think something bad has happened."

"W-What? What do you mean? Someone didn't fall down the well or something?"

"No, no. Worse! Something came out of the well! And with the key!"

"Coraline, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. Cat, come on, Mom and Dad aren't home yet."

"C-Coraline, please tell me what's going on!"

Coraline felt his hand on her arm stopping her from entering the house. Turning around she looked directly at Wybie.

"I. I'll tell you as we go, ok Wybie. But right now I got to go see if something very bad has happened."

"Well, then I'm coming with you!"

"Wybie…"

The boy in front of her put on a pout and still yet managed to look determined. She'd only know Wybie for a few hours and already he was willing to follow her into the unknown. Her eyes softened as she took his hand. Walking into her house she began to explain the secret adventure she'd had no more than a month ago. She was sure that Wybie would think she was making it up, or he'd not want to be friends with her after this. So it was a bit of a surprise when after she'd finished her tale that he didn't looked freaked out at all.

"That explains a lot actually."

"Y-you mean, you believe me?"

"Yeah, it makes since. I heard stories about this place you know. That's why my grandma never wanted me to come over here."

"You got in trouble?"

Wybie nodded, and Coraline felt guilty. He was risking getting in trouble for even being in her house and now she was going to take him into that horrible Other World with her? She couldn't do that.

"Wybie, maybe you should go home…"

"No way! Ever since I met you Coraline, nothing has been this fun!"

"_Wybie_! This_ isn't_ going to be _fun_!"

She turned away from him. They were now in the room where it all started. Everything was the same, none of the furniture had been moved, and the only thing that was touched was the door to other world.

It was open, and Wybie was just inches from the spear of light that spread from the passage way. Before Coraline could say anything, a hand – one paper white and bony – grabbed Wybie's coat sleeve. With a horrifying scream from them both Coraline watched as Wybie was pulled into the tiny corridor, and with an echoing thump the door closed.

Coraline was left alone in the room. Cat who had gone to search for her special rock had come into the room to find her crying on the floor. When the feline pawed at her arm she turned to look at him and then towards the door.

The cat understood her gesture: the Beldam was back, and now she had something she could use against Coraline: _Wybie_.

…

_Oh, leaving on a cliff. Sorry, about that! :insertevillaughhere: Anyway, who knows when I update again. But I promise - I won't leave you hanging._


	3. Other Wybie the Protector

**The Boy Next Door**

_By: Mushi6618_

_I figured I would nip this obsession in the bud and just write the third chapter already. I want to see the Coraline movie sooooo bad!!! Disclaimer: Coraline and cast belong to Neil Gaiman and Wybie belongs to Henry Selick, I own nothing. Hopefully, my obsession will leave after I see the movie. Anyway, Enjoy…_

_Chapter 3_

…

_Coraline's House_

Before Coraline knew what she was doing, her and Cat were headed down the dusty corridor. Her hand held the rock with a hole in its center. So she wouldn't lose it she put the rock on a string and hung it from her neck. Coraline was back in her jeans and lucky sweater; getting them soiled as she crawled through the tight passage way. Looking towards Cat for courage Coraline pushed the deformed door to Other World open.

What shocked her first was the fact that she wasn't in her house. Coraline was sure she left from her home, and not Wybie's. Crawling out of the fire place she realized she was in Wybie's living room. Coraline stood bewildered in her new surroundings. Had she done something wrong? No, she was certain she'd left from the room which held all of her grandmother's antique furniture…

"Cat, what happened?"

No answer.

"Cat?"

Turning in a circle she scanned the room. Cat was gone. Coraline looked back through the doorway; nothing there either. Worried she walked out from the living room and entered Wybie's kitchen. It was then that she noticed the differences. Everything in the house seemed horribly deformed and disfigured. A pan crashed to the ground.

Coraline's body turned to the stove. Standing up straight, turned away from her, was Wybie's grandmother.

"Wybourne, is that you?"

"Uh, no – it's, ah, C-Coraline."

Slowly walking towards the grey haired woman Coraline reached out to touch her. A wrinkled hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Big dark grey eyes stared into Coraline's frightened brown.

"WANT A COOKIE, DEARIE?" she screamed.

The old woman's other hand grabbed Coraline's shoulder as the sweet face of Wybie's grandmother twisted into something only recognizable as button eyes and teeth. Bringing up her foot in between her and the grand-monster Coraline pushed the old woman away from her with a sickening crack. She ran for the door, making it out onto the porch, down the walk and into the heavy fog. She didn't stop running till she was halfway to her own house, being the only building besides Wybie's that she'd seen. Coraline fell to her knees, and as she knelt panting felt something twitch. Coraline screamed as she pulled the severed putty-like arm from her shoulder. When she threw it to the ground the limb disintegrated.

Terrified Coraline began the walk to her house. Things had changed since she'd left Other World. The house was taller than it was supposed to be, like someone had stretched it to high. Coming upon her porch Coraline walked straight to her door and pushed it open. Like Wybie's house everything was warped, dark, and sinister looking. As she started to walk down her hall the door slammed shut. Walking down to the doors that lead to her kitchen she pushed them apart.

The kitchen she had at home was a normal - white with hints of light pastel yellows, greens, and blues. This kitchen was blood red, with the exception of the silver knifes and other utensils. Stepping into the room Coraline got no further than the dining table when a large butter knife flew up from its spot on the table and nicked her arm. A meat fork and butcher knife arose from there spot on a cutting board and floated in the air just before they soared straight for her head and heart.

Coraline closed her eyes.

Seconds later she heard the clang of metal as she was tackled to the floor, the cutlery embedded in the table. Before she could open her eyes Coraline was tugged up, and pulled through the kitchen. Thrown into the hall she turned around just as the kitchen doors were shut, blocking a large meat mallet from coming after her and her savior. The person who'd saved her stood in the shadows as Coraline got up off the floor and dusted her clothing.

"T-thank you."

The dark figure moved further away from her.

"Wait!"

As the person began to turn around and run, Coraline took after it. The dark figure got no more than three feet before it fell to the ground, tripping over its own two feet. Snatching the chance, Coraline jumped on top of the dark figure as it scrambled to get away from her. Sitting on the wiggling back of what-ever-creature-it was Coraline took out her flash light. Turning the creature over she put her knees on what she thought was its arms and shown the bright beam of light into its face. The oval face of a boy with big black button eyes stared frowning at her.

"Wybie?"

The frown deepened on the familiar face of her friend.

"Actually, _Coraline Jones_, that's _Other_ Wybie."

Both Coraline and Other Wybie looked up to the open door they sat next to. There standing thinner than a twig and even more deformed than the last time Coraline saw her was Other Mother. Beldam, the witch of Other World.

Red painted nails on claw like fingers grabbed both the children, bringing them into the room with the door to Coraline's world. Coraline was thrown onto the armchair as Other Wybie was thrown at her feet. Beldam flexed both her hands at Coraline, pointedly paying more attention to her thin right hand.

"You're mad at me."

"Why my dear Coraline, _whatever_ gave you _THAT IDEA_?"

Other Wybie wrapped his arms around her legs as Coraline gripped the chair's arms.

"We made a deal, my dear Coraline and I don't like cheaters."

"You cheated to!"

"Why you-"

Just as Beldam went to slap her, Other Wybie stood up, taking the blow. The force spun him around and he fell, his head landing on Coraline's lap. Three black lines marred his left cheek as drops of black blood slowly started to ooze from the wound. He hadn't screamed or said anything, but the pain was evident on his face. Coraline sat stock still, frozen in place, as Beldam wiped her claw-like nails on her stained grey dress and pushed a few black strands of hair from her black button eyes.

"Don't _make_ me do that again! You're lucky I created this boy. You should be glad he's your protector."

"My protector?" she looked down at Other Wybie.

"Of course! I'm _mad_ at you _Coraline_! I had to create something that would allow me _not _to harm you before I could give you a second chance to be my daughter."

"Ugh, I'll never be your daughter! How many times do I have to tell you? YOUR. NOT. MY. MOTHER!"

"Humph, I thought you'd say that, which is why I have a backup plan this time."

Clapping her hands two cages slowly dropped from the ceiling. Coraline's eyes became worried as she seen the unconscious forms of Wybie and Cat.

"At first I was just planning on just capturing that vermin, but I couldn't resist when I felt the presence of your _soul mate_, now could I?" Coraline blushed at her words. Wybie was her soul mate?

Coraline shook the feeling off as she got ready to scream at Beldam to let her friends go when Other Wybie got to his feet. Taking Coraline's hands he stood her up and hugged her towards him. Coraline was confused, but as she tried to push Other Wybie away, Beldam interrupted.

"Coraline, stay here and I'll let your little friends go. You may have whatever you want. Other Wybie shall always be there to protect, care, and even love you if you want; though he can't talk. _Please_, Coraline. It's just one simple sentence: _"I love you, Mother."_"

Coraline's eyes got all teary, and Other Wybie hugged her closer to him. Looking at his face, a deep frown, she could tell was worried about her. Then she looked at the two cages. Cat looked worn out, like he'd been beaten. Wybie - her heart sunk at the sight. There were scratches and bruises on his arms, legs, and face. How could she have let this happen?

"Well, Coraline? What's your decision?"

Coraline turned away from her friends and cried into the shoulder of Other Wybie, feeling him tense.

"Oh, did I mention if you refuse my offer I'll sew buttons in both their eyes. After all, if I can't have you, I'll need a runner's up prize! Ha, ha, ha, h-"

"STOP!"

Coraline drew away from Other Wybie's arms. She straightened her back as she prepared for what she was about to say. Other Wybie took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze as if to say that everything would be ok, and she believed him.

"I'll be your daughter, just let them go."

At first the witches face read nothing. Then like glass cracking a smile spread across her face and her arms opened for a hug.

"No, not till I see that they've been returned home safe."

The smile faded, but the Beldam kept her promise this time. Opening the small door to Coraline's World she took down Cat and pulled the doors close together. Beldam tossed the feline into Coraline's World and did the same with Wybie. Shutting the door to both worlds, Coraline found she was locked in Other World with the evil witch. Just a few feet away Beldam turned around, her long thin arms spread.

"Now, come give your _Mother_ a hug."

Coraline found as she went to walk into the arms of the Beldam she couldn't. Other Wybie held tight to her hand.

"Let go of Coraline this instant!"

Other Wybie put on a determined face, his eyebrows drawn together and pulled Coraline behind him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have made you so protective of her, my little doll? I knew I shouldn't have put part of that boy's soul into you."

"Other Wybie, what are you doing?"

Other Wybie let go of her hand as the Beldam went to grab her. He dodged her claws as the Beldam tried to throw him out of her way. But he got the better of her and succeeded in pulling out one of her button eyes. Triumphant, his smiling face turned to Coraline holding up the button in his hand.

"LOOK OUT!!!"

It was too late. Coming up behind him Beldam grabbed hold of both Other Wybie's button eyes, ripping them out onto the floor. From her pocket she produced a hand full of several similar buttons and spilled them on the floor.

"Good luck finding _your_ eyes."

"I could say the same!"

Coraline grabbed the other button eye of the Beldam. The witch screamed as Coraline tried to pull the button from its eye socket. Beldam's sharp nails dug into her skin as the witch pushed to get her away. A loud pop was heard as the thread broke and Coraline fell to the floor, holding a black button in her fist.

"_NOOOOO_! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS…_Coraline_…?"

There was an ear shattering scream as the Beldam's figure froze up. Black blood poured from her bare eye sockets and pooled on the floor, the wood soaking up the liquid. Then slowly, starting with her fingers the witch's body melted away, like it was made of sand and someone suddenly removed the mold. Standing up Coraline stood back from the black pile of ash disgusted. _"The beldam was finally defeated."_ She thought, looking down at the button in her hand. Speaking of buttons!

"Ah, Other Wybie!"

At the mention of his name, Other Wybie looked up and in doing so banged his head on the lion's claw table. Walking over towards him she noticed he had several buttons in his hand and none on his eyes. Black blood slowly poured from his eye sockets.

"Oh my god! We have to find your eyes!"

Coraline looked towards the floor which was littered with black buttons. Which ones were his? Diving to the floor Coraline frantically searched. Other Wybie sat down, looking exhausted. He pulled out a needle and bobbin of thread and looked up in her general direction. He frowned, hopeless.

"Hold on!"

She didn't think it was the best idea, but it would keep him from dying for now. Walking over to him she dropped the Beldam's button eye into his open hand. Confusion crossed the boy's face for a moment before he brought the needle and button up to where his eye would be. Coraline had to face the other way as Other Wybie sewed the button in.

Her head hurt from trying to figure out which buttons were his. The rock with the hole in its center suddenly felt heavy on her chest. Picking it up Coraline held it to her right eye and looked over the floor once again. Two oval shaped buttons glowed faint green in a sea of grey. Snatching them Coraline slid over to Other Wybie forcing one of the buttons into his open hand. He could see where she was this time, so he didn't fumble as much. Once again Coraline looked away as he sewed in his other eye.

When Coraline turned back around to look at his face she instantly knew something was wrong. Other Wybie's face was down cast, and as he brought his head up to look at Coraline her breath caught in her throat. The buttons on Other Wybie's face didn't match. One glowed green, the other red. She'd figured out her mistake too late.

_"Hello, Coraline."_

…

_I'm so evil ending on a cliffhanger. Oh, well. Coraline kicked Beldam butt (I've been wanting to write something like this for the ending of the book, because I don't think Coraline killed her, just tossed her hand down a well…) Things get fluffy after this chapter…so till then…_


	4. Coraline the Damsel

**The Boy Next Door**

_By: Mushi6618_

_February 6th 2009 at 4:00pm I went to see Coraline at the Regal Northampton Cinema 14 and I love it! My mind was blown away and I'm even more in love with both Wybie and Other Wybie! Disclaimer: Coraline and cast belong to Neil Gaiman and Wybie belongs to Henry Selick, I own nothing. Don't worry there aren't any spoilers in this chapter. Enjoy…_

_Chapter 4_

…

Other World – Coraline's House

The smile he wore reminded her of the Beldam. That was the thought that stuck out the most as Coraline strolled around her newly decorated house with Other Wybie. Now that he could speak he spoke feverishly, talking about nothing unparticular and going over his defeat of the Beldam.

Though he had one of Beldam's eyes he hadn't shown any signs of being evil, but she was sure that something was wrong. She was sure the first time he said hello. A seed of fear grew in her chest as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Pulling her outside she gasped; everything was colorful again.

"Hurry up, but be careful."

She'd noticed that Other Wybie seemed to be over-protective of her. Recalling the Beldam's words she'd figured that he was still doing what he'd been created to do. A picnic cloth with an assortment of food came into view. There were lit candles and it was positioned under a small weeping willow that acted as a canopy. It looked romantic.

"Please have a seat."

Coraline sat down on a cushion, Other Wybie following suit.

"So what do you think?"

"Wybie, um, I mean Other Wybie, all this is nice but I should be getting back to my world. Real Wybie and Cat looked hurt and…"

"…Shh. They'll be fine. You just went through a terrible ordeal; wouldn't you like to relax for just a bit?"

It wouldn't hurt to stay just a little longer, would it? Nodding a yes, Coraline and Other Wybie sat and ate the food. Everything of course, was delicious. Standing up, Other Wybie pulled her with him. Just beyond where her flourishing garden bloomed was Wybie's small shed. He opened the silver door. There looking like the day it was first assembled was Wybie's moped. It was candy red and had an enclosed motor. But he pushed it to the side and instead brought out a dark red dirt bike.

"Does it run?"

"Yep."

"How did you fix it? Can I go for a ride?"

"It needed gas, and yes you can go for a ride. Just make sure to hang on tight."

Coraline mounted the dirt bike after Other Wybie and after a few circles around her other house she found she didn't like the dirt bike. It scared her when Other Wybie took a corner to fast. Stopped, Other Wybie got off, not tripping or falling with Coraline still attached to his waist. Laughing he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the picnic cushions, Coraline blushing all the way.

They both sat in silence. Coraline was comfortable sitting under the shady tree and surrounded by all the beauty. Other Wybie put his hand on her own. She could get used to living in a place like this. Other Wybie inched his body closer to her. Why wouldn't she want to stay in a place like this?

"Coraline would it be ok if I k-kissed you…"

"I, uh, suppose so."

Coraline blushed as Other Wybie gently brought his lips to her cheek; they were cold and felt lifeless. She pulled away from him beat red; she thought he'd kiss her on the lips. Coraline stared into Other Wybie's different eyes, but they weren't eyes, they were buttons. Suddenly images of real Wybie, beaten and unconscious entered her mind. She couldn't stay here, not while her friends were hurt!

"Um, I really should be getting home." she said embarrassed.

"B-But, are you sure you can't stay?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Coraline got up from her seat and as she walked away from Other Wybie her fear grew. He followed her into the house and to the room with the door to her world. Other Wybie walked around her and opened the door; Coraline couldn't breathe. Behind the small door where the open portal to her world would have been was _black brick_. Coraline looked up to Other Wybie's placid face.

"What did you do?" she said in horror.

"I can't let you leave Coraline, so I destroyed the key."

"What? Wh-Why not?"

"Coraline, that world isn't safe. I can't protect you there. I can't, I can't…l-love you there."

Coraline's heart sunk, this was the same situation with the Beldam. Well, it wasn't the exactly the same situation. She took his hands in hers. Other Wybie blushed at her.

"Other Wybie, I have my mom and dad to protect me. There's also Ms. Forcible and Ms. Spink; even Mr. Bobo. Plus Cat and…_real _Wybie. I'll be fine. Please, just let me go home."

"But, Coraline you are home."

Coraline felt his hands tighten on hers as she tried to pull away from him. Looking into his mismatched button eyes Coraline's fear overcame her. She'd tried to pull away from him so fast that she began to fall backwards. Other Wybie caught her.

"Coraline, you must be careful. What's so bad with staying here?"

"You're just like _her_. You'll sew buttons in my eyes and eat me up."

Tears poured down her face. Coraline's vision was blurry, but she could still see the horrified look on Other Wybie's face. He stood her up.

"That would require me to hurt you. I would never do that."

Other Wybie wiped her tears away, and Coraline became depressed. It was only a matter of time before the glowing red button took over his personality. She felt her situation was hopeless. There was no way to go home, she was trapped in this awful world where she could have anything she wanted, and she'd never see her family or the real Wybie ever again.

"Please don't cry, Coraline."

"I'll never see my friends or my family again."

Some how saying it aloud made it true and Coraline let Other Wybie hug her as she cried into his black trench coat. His arms weren't warm; it was like she was just hugging a very big living doll. Coraline laughed a hiccup because that's exactly what Other Wybie was. She tensed as he spoke.

"Listen, Coraline. If you want, I c-could…"

She stepped back, hope shown in her eyes.

"…make a potion that will let you forget everything in that unsafe world. Then, then you'd be able to stay here!"

Coraline's face fell at his words. A potion to make her forget? She'd never remember anyone she'd ever met in her world. She'd never remember any of her adventures. She'd never remember the real…Wybie. How could she do that? Maybe they do better without her, after all, she'd hurt them all in one way or another with her selfishness.

"Coraline?"

"I - I guess that would be a good idea."

A bright smile illuminated Other Wybie's face and from the pocket inside his coat he pulled out a small red bottle that was shaped like a heart.

"It's a love potion. It makes the drinker forget everything but the person they kiss if you drink the whole thing. I thought it up when you fell on me after we got off my bike."

Other Wybie started to fiddle with the potion as a confused expression appeared on Coraline's face. She'd never road a bike and fell off it with Other Wybie, but she had with the Real Wybie. Coraline thought it was rather strange and remembered that Other Wybie had his green glowing button still on his eye. Then she remembered something the Beldam had said: _"Perhaps I shouldn't have made you so protective of her, my little doll? I knew I shouldn't have put part of that boy's soul into you."_ The green button was Wybie's soul; the witch hadn't returned Wybie home safely! She sent him home without a soul, a soul which was stuck in Other Wybie's button eyes.

"Other Wybie?"

"Yes, Coraline?"

She gulped.

"I can't take the potion. Your eyes have the real Wybie's soul in them. I have to take them back to him…"

"_What? _No, I won't let you. Your mine Coraline, he can't protect you, he probably doesn't even like you."

"NO! That's_ not_ true!"

Other Wybie's red eye glowed intensely in jealousy. Being quick he grabbed Coraline around her neck and poured the potion into her open mouth. Coraline tried to spit it out but it managed to run down the back of her throat. The empty bottle fell to the floor as Coraline slid to her knees, her eyes fogged over in a trance. She could still hear everything, but she couldn't move or see well.

"Aww, you didn't drink all of it. The effects only truly take effect if you drink the whole bottle!"

Coraline could see his outline grab for something in his shirt. Other Wybie pulled out something black. It was the bottle. Gulping, she realized that her situation had become the same as before, only now it was Other Wybie instead of the Beldam. Only now, she was being kept here for her protection and to fall in love with Other Wybie.

"I'm sorry Coraline. It seems you're paralyzed. Hmm…I guess it wouldn't be too bad if – if I k-kissed you first…"

No, she didn't want to fall in love with this Wybie; she wanted to fall in love with the overtalkitive-science-loving-not-showing-that-he-did-like-her-didn't-care-if-she-got-a-bruise-real-Wybie. Other Wybie came closer to her and knelt in front of her, his hand moving her face so she could blurrily see two black shapes. Coraline didn't want her first kiss to go to this creature that looked like her friend, but she could do nothing in the state she was in. It was hopeless.

_CRASH!!!_

Other Wybie turned sharply and Coraline had to concentrate at the spot behind his shoulder. Standing up from his place on the floor another Wybie pulled himself up using the door. Coraline felt she knew him, and then it hit her: it was the real Wybie.

"A TALKING CAT SAID THERE WAS ANOTHER ME TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL IN DISTRESS! …So, um, being a gentleman that I am I couldn't allow that…_plus if grandma found out she'd kill me_."

As Coraline's vision started to come back to her and she saw Other Wybie's confused face turn sour. The fog left her eyes and the world became clear as her eye's made contact with the pupil-less eyes of the real Wybie. She wanted to cry when she seen him, but as she tried to speak nothing came from her mouth. Other Wybie stood and moved in front of her.

"What a klutz. No wonder Coraline wanted to come to this better world once more."

"Hey, what are _you_ talking about? All I know is that you're keeping that girl from returning to her, uh, real world! Besides, Cat told me what you really are: a living _doll_."

"That may be true but at least I have a soul. You have nothing! I actually wonder what's keeping you going."

The real Wybie stepped back as if he'd been struck.

"Heh, you may be the real me, but you've been reduced to a husk. I bet you don't even know who this girl is."

Other Wybie turned and pointed at Coraline. Coraline looked at the real Wybie with her most desperate face. The confused expression on real Wybie sunk her hopes even further.

"No, I can't remember her, but I know I have to save her. She's _special _to me somehow. Besides, what you're doing isn't right."

Other Wybie's hand clenched in a fist as the two boys sized each other up. Real Wybie charged at Other Wybie knocking him to the floor. Each kicked, punched, and slapped at the other. Other Wybie tossed the real Wybie off of him and went over to Coraline. She flinched from him as he brought out the black heart shaped bottle. He opened her mouth and forced half the liquid down her throat before real Wybie pushed him away from her.

Real Wybie picked Coraline up, and as he ran them both out of the house, and they both watched the world around them transform. Everything turned black and white, scary and threatening. Wybie's red moped was waiting by the house. He hopped on and sat her in front of him, her head in the crook of his neck, legs over his, and in between his arms. It felt…_right_. The real Wybie peddled for his house.

Coraline's eye sight became foggy again, the potion taking effect. She heard the sound of a motor and turned her head just enough to see Other Wybie thundering at them on his dirt bike. Other Wybie came up by Wybie and tried to knock the real Wybie, but she heard his motor start to die, the gas gone from their earlier ride, and the moped started to gain distance from the dirt bike.

They slid to a stop, the bike tumbling away from them as the real Wybie held her bridal style in his arms. He ran them up to the locked door of his other house. Coraline's legs were set down, being held up by real Wybie's one arm as he used the other to open the door. Other Wybie came up to them, just as the real Wybie opened the door releasing his deformed grand-mother. The screeching blob landed on Other Wybie. Closing the door after entering the house, the real Wybie once again picked Coraline up bridal style. He walked them over to the fireplace.

"The cat said that this was the real portal."

She nodded at him.

"Well, let's go then."

"NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE! CORALINE IS MINE!!!"

Other Wybie stood just a few feet behind them; black goo ran down his torn face, the red eye glowing. Real Wybie made a break for the portal. Other Wybie tried to grab him, but at that moment Coraline's strength returned and she grabbed the green glowing button, ripping it from his face. An agonizing scream was heard as they ran towards Coraline's World. Jumping out into Coraline's house, they turned around just as Other Wybie or what were the remains of Other Wybie came at them. The screaming face which held only one glowing red eye got just a few feet from the portal into their world before it collapsed into a pile of black sand. Wybie got up and hurriedly closed the small door as Other World disintegrated. He opened the door up again to find normal brick.

Coraline slowly went to the pile of sand as it began to disappear. The red glow of the button began to fade. Searching her pocket she pulled out its mate, putting both on the palm of her hand. She looked over to Wybie. What happened to his soul? Where the buttons from Other Wybie? Coraline pulled out all her pockets only to find that the buttons were gone. How could she have lost Wybie's soul?

Slowly, Coraline had to bring her courage up to look at him, her eyes clear once more as she fisted the evil buttons in her hand. Coraline looked up into the unique yellow-green of Wybie's eyes, complete with pupils; the buttons were his pupils all along! They must have disappeared when he got his soul back. Wybie returned her stare with a dreamy look on his face.

"Wybie do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're Coraline. The adventurous, fun, and cute friend I'd met just a day ago."

She blushed at his words.

"Are you alright Coraline? I – I thought I might have been too late."

"How did you know? I mean, why did you come and get me? I thought you didn't remember me?"

"Well, Cat threatened to scratch me, but something seemed to pull me to you. Besides, you can't hog all the adventure; I hadn't had that much fun in ages!"

"CAT!!! I forgot!"

"Coraline, don't worry I took care of him. He's fine, though I had to bring him back here when my scary grandmother took a swipe at him. You know, you never said he could talk. Did I tell you the fire place was another portal?"

"No, but it's a good thing we made it out."

Coraline opened her hand; the two black buttons's glistening in the hall light.

"What am I going to do with these?"

"I've got a good idea…"

Later behind Wybie's house, the two friends destroyed the buttons until nothing was left with Wybie's blow torch. Smiling and laughing they sat on one of the old tree stumps. Not much time had passed when they were in Other World. The sun set and it became cold, the two children huddled together thinking of the battle.

"You know that other you tried to kiss me."

"R-Really?" he said in high pitched voice, blushing.

"Why yes, _Wybourne_."

"H-Hey, only Grandma calls me that! Besides I bet I could kiss you, I'm passed that childish coodie stage." He was still blushing.

"Oh, really. Prove it."

"F-Fine! G-Get ready, Jonesy." He was beat red.

Coraline closed her eyes as the real Wybie pressed his lips to hers. Secretly she's wanted him to do this since she'd first seen him picking himself up off the floor ready to save her. It wasn't a long kiss, Wybie being a chicken, but it was still a good first kiss for them both. Blushing they looked at the opposite directions.

"So you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

A lot had happened to the two of them and they made it out unharmed. Coraline was sure that the black potion had worked on her, because as she looked at Wybie, she knew she'd never love anyone else. Wybie helped her up from the stump, and they walked all the way to her house holding hands.

…

_The end. Does anyone notice when you take the initials of Other Wybie it spells ow. I find that funny. I might write another story and I'm sorry if you didn't like me turning Other Wybie evil…I really do love them both. Sorry, if the characters were OCC, but you work with what you know at the time. Anyway, till the next story…bye!_


End file.
